An Odd Kind of Love
by BeniKaze
Summary: What if Tatsumaki lost a bet with Saitama? What if that single bet she lost paved the way for a new kind of relationship she'd never experienced before? Come along and experience the crazy adventures of excitement and love created by our two hero's! Saitama X Tatsuamki I don't own anything but neither do you
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place the day before Garou gets into the fight with Tank Top Master and the others. It will stray from canon a bit but only to add some different tastes to this so nothing major, just a little sprinkle on top of the cake is all.**

"What are we doing again?" asked Tatsumaki. Saitama was enjoying a nice morning walk until somehow he bumped into Genos and Tatsumaki and Genos talked to highly of him for the woman's liking.

"You're here to see why I think sensei is better than you" said Genos, using his enhanced vision to scout out the area.

"It's a clear field, good. How do you want to prove your better then?" Genos asked Tatsumaki to give her 'a handicap'.

"Easy, he has to touch me. I'll float high in the air and all this C-class hero has to do is touch me. Not to hard right?" asked the girl, much to full of herself for Saitama's liking.

"Don't be so confident you'll always win, there's someone stronger than all of us out there" said Saitama.

Tatsumaki ignored him "If I win he get's demoted back to the last rank in class C! If….uh….um….if he….somehow wins….I'll…uh….."

"Take him on a date!" shouted licenses less rider from his position next to Genos who had let him get near them.

"What?!" shouted the woman.

"You said you won't lose" said Genos, keeping a straight face but on the inside he was laughing. _'If Saitama and her get together he could be seen for his real deeds, and get someone other than guys at his house.'_

"True, let's get this started" said Tatsumaki, flying nearly forty feet up in the air. Saitama looked up at her, his usual neutral expression on as he looked at her.

"That's easy" he said before he hopped, getting up almost twenty feet before he felt something push him right back down to the ground.

"I'm not going to make it that easy! I'll keep focusing on keeping your feet on the ground!" said Tatsumaki but in reality she was scared, he got way to close way to fast.

"I see, I can't get to you then I'll take the ground up there" said Saitama as though it was the simplest thing ever. He lifted his foot easily against Tatsumaki's mind control and slammed it down, cracking up the earth and causing a large, straight piece of earth that flipped towards Saitama. As soon as it was nearly at 90 degrees with the earth Saitama ran up it faster than he'd move in a while, making sure he would reach her and reach her he did. The hoodie wearing hero went to fast, he caught her bridal style and kept going, getting up nearly 100 feet above the ground but that didn't seem to bother him one bit.

"I win and you owe me!" said the man with a grin causing her face to heat up.

"Whatever baldy!" said the woman, crossing her arms and huffing, forgetting they were falling faster and faster.

"Hold on tight" said Saitama before he impacted the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Genos quickly blew the dust away and saw Saitama standing perfectly still as Tatsumaki clung to him like a life line.

"Don't do that so suddenly!" shouted Tatsumaki, hitting his chest which only made her hand hurt.

"So sensei wins like I said he would, you two need to get cleaned up though" said Genos, motioning to all the dust that covered the two.

"Fine fine, let's get going. I'm hungry for some U-D-O-N!" said the bald hero, grabbing a still flustered Tatsumaki from the ground by her waist and taking off towards his apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is all that fits" said Tatsumaki, referring to the small white hoodie, blue skirt and black knee high socks. Apparently he had an old female friend who stayed one afternoon and left a change of clothes, it just coincidentally fit her. Before she could react Saitama picked her up and placed her in front of Genos and rider.

"Look at her! She's so adorable!" said Saitama and Tatsumaki lit up like a Christmas tree. Rider covered his mouth to hide his laugh and Genos kept a stoic face.

"You should tell her more about how you feel" said Genos and secretly fist bumped rider behind their backs.

Saitama hugged her and lifted her up "She's just too adorable for words, it's awesome! I love it!" By now Tatsumaki was nearly at the point of fainting with how embarrassed she was until she heard the door open. Tatsumaki felt Saitama stop and move slightly which allowed her to see King standing in the door.

"I didn't know you two had gotten together" said King like it was expected. Tatsumaki raised a shaky hand, intent on blasting him away with a pulse of her power but Saitama spun her and hugged her chest to his.

"King, have you seen her like this? She's so fucking adorable! Why has no one told me this before!?" shouted Saitama, King noticing Genos and Rider trying not to bust out laughing.

"I have now but why's she here? She's usually doing some crazy mission" said King, setting his game system down and setting it up.

"She lost a bet and has to go on a date with sensei. So get going!" said the cyborg, pushing the two out the door. He usually would wait until sensei was ready but he had already cleaned up and had a decent pair of pants and a black hoodie. Saitama heard the door close and then set Tatsumaki down.

"I need my wallet" said the hero then he felt his wallet hit his shoe.

"Thanks Genos" said Saitama and turned to Tatsumaki.

"Ready?" asked the bald man and only got a mumble.

"What?"

"I said yes! Let's just get this over with!" shouted Tatsumaki.

"Ok ok, geez. Does udon sound good?"

"Whatever."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have a strange feeling someone's watching us" said Saitama, eating a bowl of udon noodles.

"You are strange anyway so that's fine" said Tatsumaki, calmly eating her food. She had bought a small bag of pony tails and put her hair up, seeing as she didn't have time to clean it up before they left. Suddenly her 'date' was face to face with her.

"You're strange too, but in a cute way" said Saitama. Neither moved, Saitama just stayed frozen as he watched the esper's face grow redder and redder.

"You're blushing, what's wrong? Are you sick?" said Saitama, thinking she was running a fever.

"N-no" said Tatsumaki, returning to eating her food but at a much faster pace.

"If you say so" responded Saitama, letting his gaze linger on her for a moment before he too returned to his food. The two ate the rest of the meal in relative silence before paying the bill and walking around to the different vendors in the area.

"Oh, want a ring?" asked Saitama.

"Why'd I want a ring?" said Tatsumaki, glancing at the jewelry stand, her eyes briefly lingering on a gold chain with a small ruby heart gem.

"A new shirt?" said the hero.

"No."

"Pants?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"N-wait, what kind?" said Tatsumaki, her sweet tooth showing.

"Cotton candy" said Saitama, already buying a stick of cherry before she could say anything.

"I really hope no S-class show up seeing this" said Tatsumaki, trying to keep her blush down as she took a bite of the cotton candy before he followed suit. The two were now seated at a park bench near the ocean, watching the star lit sky.

"Why?"

"I'd never here the end of it from them.'

"About?"

"You and me, alone, at night, eating candy and all" said Tatsumaki, her cheeks heating up again just mentioning it.

"So what?" said Saitama and Tatsumaki turned to him in surprise.

"Who the hell cares what everyone else thinks? Do what pleases you, everyone else can go jump off a cliff or something." It was then Tatsumaki realized something she hadn't all night, she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. She let her fear of how others pictured her ruin the night she could have enjoyed even more, a night that may never happen again.

"Tonight was nice, let's do it again sometime" said Saitama, turning to her and smiling.

For the first time that night she smiled back "That's be great."

 **That's a short chapter one, I don't know how long I'll pull this out but it is a side project I've had for a while I just got to posting it. Let's see how everyone likes it then go from there, expect an update either as a new chapter or an adoption note within the next few weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back and again and so soon! This is mainly to show I will make an effort to keep this going, it won't be a one shot since I got more following than I expected. Let's begin!**

Chapter 2

"No" said Saitama, looking down on a pouting Tatsumaki.

"Why not!?" she responded with a shout.

"Cause I said so, let's go." Tatsumaki stomped her foot down causing the ground to shake violently as her figure began to glow green and she started to float.

"I said I want to go there!" shouted the esper, trying to intimidate him. However, for a brief second, she forgot he had beaten her but she remember soon after. Saitama turned his head, looking much more serious than usual, nearly looking pissed off. Tatsumaki tried to hold her ground but as he approached her she set her feet back on the ground and her power faded. He looked thoroughly pissed off as he now stood just a few inches from her. Tatsumaki closed her eyes, expecting a verbal tell off. She knew she was acting childish but she really wanted to go but he woul-

"We'd better hurry if we want to make it, the place closes at ten" said Saitama. Tatsumaki's head shot up, he was smiling at her with a sincere face.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course, it's not a bad place to go and you seem to want to go pretty bad." He did look slightly out of place for where she wanted to go but she didn't care, she was an S-class hero so no one would say anything. Wait, if it's open till ten and it's nearly nine forty, how would they make it across an entire city?

"I guess I'll take over this time, hang on" said Saitama. Tatsumaki had only fought him two times, each time she was easily defeated but the speed he was moving at now showed how much she didn't know about him, how much he outclassed her. An entire city was covered in only a few minutes. That was impossible for anyone she knew of, even blast.

"We made it just in time!" said Saitama, setting her down and following her inside a small building.

"Welcome to Sake and Sweets! How may I help you?" asked a clerk. The shop was small, just nearly double the size of Saitama's apartment, which wasn't big to begin with. However, its size meant nothing to the quality of the food they offered. The array of sweets and alcohol was astounding but what few knew was this was a small branch off a large restaurant. It was meant to appeal to mainly sweets and a slight bit of alcohol.

"Can I have a slice of strawberry cake and cheesecake?" asked Tatsumaki.

"We'll have it at your table shortly, for you sir?"

"A slice of cheesecake is fine" said Saitama.

"Yes sir, we will have those out shortly" said the clerk before he walked off and the two hero's took a seat on a large booth.

"Pretty empty since it's going to close soon" said Saitama, looking around and the looking back to Tatsumaki who seemed….off. She was much too quiet, the woman was very outspoken and didn't hold back on nearly anything.

"What's wrong, Tatsumaki? Are you feeling well?" asked Saitama, leaning closer to her. Tatsumaki crossed her arms and turned her head, a dust of pink now showing on her cheeks.

"Are you going to answer me?" No reply. Saitama sighed, maybe she was just mad he carried her all the way. She was stubborn like that, she liked to do stuff on her own from what he learned recenlty. He sat back down as the food arrived, letting the subject drop as they ate in silence. Once both had finished Saitama paid for the food and walked outside, waiting for Tatsumaki to return from the restroom. He heard the door shut behind him and turned to see Tatsumaki, this time she looked as if she'd been crying. Saitama immediately knelt down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Did someone call you something?" He knew, thanks to Genos and Bang, that some people didn't like espers and a few were bold enough to call her names. There was a reason she rarely left HQ, she was affected by it but usually retaliated in some way.

"N-no….no one said anything. I…." Tatsumaki dropped her head and hid it from Saitama.

"Hey, what is it?" What Saitama didn't expect was her to pick her head up, tears streaming down her face and now with a frown.

"No one's been this nice to me, ever. My sister was too jealous, anyone I work with is scared of me or doesn't care to do anything. You're just so nice, I wonder why. Why are you so nice to me? Before, all I wanted to do was win against you, all I did was insult you. The first time I saw you I just insulted you! Why, only after one date, after one day, are you so nice to me!?" This was a first for Saitama, he'd never seen this side of her or really anyone for that matter.

"I….uh….It's just what I do. All your insults are harmless and usually just a physical trait I wouldn't consider an insult. That date part…..I guess…for me it was a first too. Before I trained, I was an unemployed, depressed guy that had no reason to live. You're the first person I've ever taken on a date, the first woman who's even agreed hang out with me willingly. This is totally knew to me, and in all honesty, I enjoy it too much to end it so I never asked you to leave. I didn't want to" said Saitama with a serious face. Tatsumaki was at a loss for words, she'd never heard of his life before becoming a hero, nor had she known she was the first person he's gone on a date with.

"Tatsumaki, you're looking down on yourself now." The esper's eyes widened, his words were the truth.

"You see yourself as a spider, small but in your world of spiders you reign supreme. However, that solitude power of yours keeps you isolated and you don't see things as others do. Hold on to me" said Saitama, hugging her and waiting until she held on. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and he tensed his leg muscles before shooting off to the top of a large building nearby.

"From what I've seen, you should be a star. Powerful, bright, a light of hope for those under your gaze. Not all will worship you, but those who do will never waiver in their appreciation and admiration of you. I may be a distant star, not out of reach but still there for you. Things may change, but recently I've been thinking. We are different, but you know what? Different isn't always so bad" said Saitama, setting her down as he spoke. Tatsumaki listened to him as he spoke but looked at his face as he did. His eyes were focused on the night sky, looking off into space as if he could picture exactly what he was saying. Maybe…..maybe she wanted to picture that too, to be part of what he was saying. Saitama looked down when Tatsumaki moved to stand in front of him.

"I understand a little more now. It's just, a thought ran through my head at the shop. Maybe, you only went out with me on the date because I lost, maybe you just tolerate me and let me follow you around after the date. After what you just said, I'm happy I was wrong. Like I said, no one's been that nice to be before and I've never been this nice to someone before. I've kept my rough side out, it kept me safe, kept me from getting hurt in any way my powers couldn't protect me. I guess….I'm just happy….happy it was someone like you I opened up to. Haha, I doubt I'd open up to anyone else if it wasn't someone like you."

"Now what?" said Saitama in his usual bluntness and nearly ignoring the gushing feelings they had seconds ago.

Tatsumaki froze "I….I don't! I've never done this either!" She was about to freak out until she felt Saitama hug her again.

"I guess we'll start here and see how things go."

Tatsumaki stood there then hugged him back "I guess so. I need to go grab something, I'll be back at your apartment later tonight to play games."

"Alright, I'll put some Udon on the stove" said Saitama and turned to walk off but stopped when he felt Tatsumaki flare her power. He turned around and saw her floating, a green hue surrounding her once more.

"This means you can't go hitting on women now just cause you got me to agree to this." Saitama sighed, that was her alright. Bipolar suited her, but I guess it wasn't all bad.

"I know, you think I would?"

Tatsumaki huffed and turned around, embarrassed "With men you never know." With that she flew off, he assumed to grab clothes but he wasn't sure what she was doing. All he knew was he had to grab something for tomorrow. Within a few minutes of running he arrived just near a place he knew sold the wig he needed. As he walked he spaced out, letting his thoughts wander before someone in front of him turned then tried to knock him out with a hand chop to the neck.

"What's the big idea? Are you trying to mug me?" said Saitama before he delivered his own neck chop, easily knocking his attacker out before grabbing a wig from the stand just a few feet away. It took a few minutes but he got the wig he needed before returning to his apartment and seeing Genos outside.

"Are you leaving?" asked Saitama and the cyborg shook his head.

"No, I just arrived back from the doctors. King is watching the apartment" said Genos. The two walked upstairs and opened the door to see….a decent size bag next to King who was playing a game.

"Hey king…..plan on staying the night?" asked Saitama.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's not mine" answered King, returning to his game.

"Then who's-"

"Baldy, you need to clean the bathroom!" said Tatsumaki, exiting the bathroom with a plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants, her hair back up in a pony tail.

"I cleaned it two days ago! How is it dirty?!" retorted Genos.

"Oh, I accidently slipped and toothpaste went everywhere. My bad" said Tatsumaki but as soon as she said that Genos rushed inside and shut the door.

"He'll take care of it, he's really good about keeping things clean. Now, why is your bag here and why are you dressed like you're ready to sleep here?"

Tatsumaki floated up to his eye level "I wanted to stay over, I barely know you so this is the best way to know you."

"Spending the night at someone's house you've gone on two dates with isn't the best way to do that" said King, still engrossed in his game.

"Keep it shut, idiot!" retorted Tatsumaki.

"He's right, it is a little odd" said Saitama. Tatsumaki floated back down and looked to the side.

"So….do I need to leave? We can do something tomorrow."

"I just said it's odd, I don't care as long as you don't use as much electricity as King does" said Saitama, surprising both King and Tatsumaki he didn't care. Genos heard it but he wasn't surprised, he just assumed his sensei didn't care about too much anyway since she cause much trouble.

"R-really? I can stay?"

"Sure, don't make a mess and try not to destroy the place" said Saitama, walking past her and starting a pot of boiling water.

"Lucky, I have to walk back home" said King.

"Do you want Udon too?" asked Saitama.

"Please" responded King.

"I want some fruit!" said Tatsumaki, trying to rummage through his fridge but she was held off by Saitama's leg.

"No, I'll get it ready when I make the plate. Go sit down and wait" said the bald hero. Tatsumaki considered using her powers but left it alone and sat at the table near King.

"You suck at this."

"I have the second highest score in the world.

"You're not at the top so you suck."

"Neither are you." His control snapped in half and King began to sweat, knowing that comment may have taken things to far.

"Foods done!" shouted Saitama, setting the table for four people. King let out a quiet sigh, once more Saitama helped him out. Genos appeared moments after the food was set, smelling like chemicals and toothpaste as he sat down. Saitama sat down last, Genos to his left, King to his right and Tatsumaki across from him.

"All I had was a banana and an apple" said Saitama.

"That's fine" said Tatsumaki, trying to act like somewhat nice. The three ate in relative silence, until King finished and left.

"Bye now, loser" said Tatsumaki as he left and King was smart enough to keep quiet. First was the controller, he didn't want to lose a limb to the bipolar esper.

"Master, I am going to rest. I have a meeting for some reason tomorrow. Goodnight" said Genos, pickup up his plate and King's before going to his own room.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take up a blanket on the floor" said Saitama before he noticed Tatsumaki's face light up bright red.

"What is it?"

"Y-you…YOU COULD JUST SHARE THE BED WITH ME!" shouted Tatsumaki. Saitama was at a loss for words, he was sure Genos heard that and chose to either ignore it or leave it alone.

"That's….something people that date do…..I think….." said the bald man.

"Are...we not?" That hit Saitama like a ton of bricks, he never thought to deeply into that.

"I…um…if…you want to." Tatsumaki mumbled something and he leaned forward to try and hear her.

"YES!" shouted the woman as she looked up, now her face inches from his own. Both froze, their faces heated up and the shot backwards.

"I-I-I-I need to go clean the dishes!" said Saitama, picking up his plate and her own before rushing off to the sink.

"I need…to….go to sleep…." Said Tatsumaki, realizing she had nothing to do but sleep at the moment so she waited. She sat at the table as Saitama cleaned the kitchen, got ready for bed and made sure everything was in order before returning to the living room.

"L-lets go to bed" said the hero with an awkward smile.

"Yes!" responded Tatsumaki to the ground, following him to his room. He opened the door and let her in before closing it and seeing her stare at the bed.

"You've gotta lay down on it" said Saitama.

"I know that, baldy!" said Tatsumaki in her usual brash tone. The B-class hero sighed before lying down and patted the mat next to him.

"Hurry up, I'm not waiting all night." Tatsumaki fidgeted before giving in and lying down next to him, her back to his chest.

"Night" said Saitama.

"Night" said Tatsumaki, trying to sleep in the odd position she was in. She was on the wrong side, but she didn't want to face him. How long could she go without sleep? Forget it, she was going to turn around and go to sleep, just not touch him when she did. However, once she turned around Saitama seemed to get comfortable when she moved to her new position. He wrapped an arm around her and pulling her flush against him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Baldy, get up" said the green haired woman but only got a light snore in response. The esper sighed, there was no point in bother him now, she was…..actually comfortable sleeping like this. The blanket was already warm but she felt even better in his arms, she felt safer than ever. Maybe, losing that bet was a good thing after all.

 **Chapter two out and I'm sure you can tell, I wrote this in one sitting, within about three hours. It's rough, I will edit it later on but this is just to show I will actually be continuing this. However, with how slow the manga goes there will be a lot of extra stuff and comedic parts so I can write more than one chapter every two months. Have a great day and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, I didn't have an ideas until this hit me. I sat down for a few hours, wrote it down and spit it out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Tatsumaki, looking at Bang, Genos and Pri Pri Prisoner in the meeting room.

"I apologize for the short notice on this meeting but you are the closet to the epidemic. The monster Garou has been moving around within the region, he has already taken down Tank Top Master and his disciples. We fear he may turn on each and every hero and possibly the population soon" said an executive form the Hero Association.

"He won't, he's just looking for a challenge. Someone who can best him and give him a thrill" said Bang with a sigh.

"Is this a mission or just a heads up?" asked Pri Pri Prisoner.

"Both in a sense, look out for him but we don't need a hunting party of S-class. Bang has already decided to go after him, we are informing you of his actions and asking for you to detain him if he is spotted" said the woman next to him.

"If he knows the moves that Bang knowns, who's good enough to stop him besides high S-class members?" asked Genos. He knew of his strength and it was far under Bang or even Metal Knight for that matter. He did know sensei could easily handle him but no one else besides Tatsumaki and Bang knew of this.

"Tank Top Master came close to beating him so even if two low S-rank members attacked the chance of winning would be near the same, if not more. That is all, forgive the sudden call" said the man before both he and the woman walked out.

"I wonder…" said Bang, letting his thoughts wander as Pri Pri Prisoner left, leaving him Tatsumaki and Genos outside the building.

"What is it?" asked Genos.

"I was wonder what would happen if Garou and Saitama were to meet" said Bang.

"Half a city would be leveled" said Genos.

"Garou wouldn't be getting up again" said Tatsumaki.

"What if Garou purposely attacked him? Going for his eyes, would Saitama be fast enough?" thought Bang out loud.

"Sensei can keep up with Tornado easily, I doubt that man could hold a candle to her" said Genos.

"What if….he already has? He's supposed to be in the city Saitama is in" said Bang.

"Oh no…" was all Genos said before he took off.

Tatsumaki sighed "I guess I'll follow him. Don't do what I know you'll do to Garou, Bang." With her parting words she took off like a rocket, within seconds, already farther than Genos in finding Saitama.

"Ah, what it would be like to be young again" said Bang, starting his walk towards the city.

With Saitama

"Hey King, where did those two go?" asked Saitama, making some kind of…..cake if King had to guess.

"Some S-class meeting, wasn't important" said King, watching him mix stuff up.

"Oh, ok. Just curious" said the bald hero.

"What…..is the reason for this?"

"I want some sweets and Genos promised one two days ago. I'm making it myself now.'

"Ah, do I get some?"

Saitama tossed the cake in the oven and shrugged "Sure, why not?" As he set the timer the two suddenly heard a bunch of screaming outside.

"Watch that for me" was all King heard as Saitama, suddenly all suited up, jumped off the ledge of his apartment.

"Yeah…ok….."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saitama looked around the rubble, helping people up as he did. He couldn't see anything left, just a few broken stands and a handful of injured civilians.

"Sir…..sir….." said one woman being helped up by a few others.

"What is it?" asked Saitama, lifting up a man and handing him to a group of onlookers.

"That…..thing…..was incredibly fast…I've never seen anyone move that quick…It went for the fruit…and just….vanished" said a woman being helped up.

"Thank you, I'll look for it" said the hero before he noticed a shadow cover his body, the group of people in front of him looked nearly ready to pass out.

"Found….you" was all Saitama heard before a massive fist slammed into him. The onlookers felt nothing but fear when the only hero nearby was hit, however, just as the fist was near impact it stopped. Saitama had brought his arm up, halting the large beast long enough for the hero to get a good look at him. It reminded him of a bull, only on two legs and beefier, more muscles and all. Oh, he almost forgot, it could talk to.

"What made you?" was all he asked, not showing any care about being attacked.

"I was mutated when my handlers decided to dumb toxic waste on me, the results they wanted were not as expected. I fight who I want, when I want, not when someone tells me to" said the bull.

"Hurting people who have no say in your life is not the way to go, advocating is" said Saitama.

"I see your view but I do not care, just as those who watched my torture for their enjoyment. I will do as I please" said the bull before he appeared on the other side of Saitama.

"I'll start by ending you" the bull finished off and swung, but the results were less that favorable for his side. As his fist moved Saitama punched back, obliterating the bulls arm and upper half. No one spoke as the lower half of the bull fell to the ground, blood splattered across the building in front of the bald hero.

"He…he did it….yeah! Thanks man!" shouted one guy, holding a rag on his gashed forehead. Those around him started to clap and cheer, some walking up to him and thanking him. All while it happened Saitama just took it in, it was the first time he'd been thanked by this many people for anything. The people cheering began to quiet down the woman from before hobbled over to him with another woman next to her in case she fell.

"Thank you sir….you saved my child" said the woman, rubbing her stomach.

"It's no problem, you guys didn't need me anyway" said Saitama, confusing the crowd.

"Why is that? No one here could stop him" said the other woman.

"Come on down now, you two." Suddenly Genos landed next to Saitama and Tatsumaki descended on his other side.

"They got here a few seconds after me, either one of these two could have taken care of it" said Saitama.

"You still saved us sir" said the woman.

"I guess so, and just call me Saitama. Sir isn't my name."

"Oh! Your Caped Baldy! A new B-class!" said one man.

"A low B-class?! You need a promotion dude!" shouted another.

"Yeah! A-class!"

"A-class!"

"Calm down everyone, I didn't do much. He wasn't strong, just fast was all, any high B-class could take him" said Saitama which did little to quell the crowd. Then something clicked in Saitama, he had forgotten something this entire time.

"My cake!" shouted the hero before he took off, kicking up a fierce wind from the speed he moved.

"Cake?" asked Tatsumaki, watching him run off.

"The cake…..the one I forgot to make….." said Genos.

"Good job, sparky" said the esper before she took off after Saitama. Genos shook his head and called the association to send some medics before leaving the scene to the newly arrived Rider.

With King

Everything was perfect, nothing was out of place, no wrong turns, no odd angels, nothing. That was until Saitama appeared next to him from the open glass door, shouting about his cake.

"Take it easy, I pulled it out and used the icing you left. It's in the covered holder on the table, wait till everyone else gets here before we eat" said King. Saitama agreed with his idea, wanting to let everyone see his cake together so he changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a black shirt. Within a minute Tatsumaki had arrived at the door, allowing Genos to unlock it and let her in. What she didn't expect was Saitama and King to be sitting at the table with some pedestal like object in the center and set plates.

"Sit" said Saitama, it sounded nothing like an option.

"What's with this, baldy?" asked Tatsumaki. She wasn't going to be too rude inside his own home, however, she wasn't going to stop acting as she always did, even if she did like him.

"I made this so we'll all enjoy it" said Saitama, staring at everyone, Genos a bit longer than the rest. Everyone, besides King, was now interested. Genos had never seen him cook a cake and Tatsumaki wondered if he could even cook something that required a delicate hand. Slowly, he removed the top of the cake holder and what he saw…..what he saw was not what he expected, or anyone besides King, for that matter. The cake had a full coating of white icing but in green icing was writing _'To Tatsumaki with love –Saitama.'_

The cake, along with the pedestal it sat on, sailed across the horizon thanks to the wonderful throw by Saitama. King watched in amusement as both Saitama and Tatsumaki's face lit up like Christmas trees. The esper refused to look anywhere but at her hands folded in her lap and Saitama simply watched the cake fly.

"Very nice throw" said Genos, knowing what King was up to but choosing to ignore it. He didn't want the esper or sensei doing anything irrational in the apartment.

"That….that was a nice cake" said Tatsumaki, surprising all the occupants.

' _She…she actually said it…..'_ thought King.

' _I didn't think she'd say it, at least not with sensei here'_ thought Genos.

"I…..uh….thanks but it wasn't cooked right. I didn't want to get you all sick. Let's go pick one already made, sound good?" asked Saitama, standing.

"W-whatever" said Tatsumaki, standing.

"Ok" said Genos.

"Sure, why not?" said King, shrugging.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bang looked off in the distance, noticing a small black spec in his view.

"Charanko, do you see that?" asked the aged man. His disciple stood in near him and moved forward to get a closer view.

"That black spec?" asked the young man.

"Yes, can you tell what it is?"

"I think it's a….cake?" was all he got out before said cake impacted his face and threw him to the ground. In some miracle, the cake impacted just right to leave only one green icing word for Bang to see, To Tatsumaki.

' _Only one person nearby could throw a cake that far'_ suddenly a pedestal hit the unconscious Charanko _'And keep that sailing with it. I wonder…could that young man really be trying to get with her?'_ thought Bang.

 **Alright, a quick and short chapter three to show you all I'm still in this. Most of them will be around this length, just little bits until we get some more manga chapter that I can move on with Garou. Until then, I'll be making up some fun games and minor villains. They will be mostly like the one you saw before, not strong or noticeable to the Hero Association but still around B-class, possibly A. I won't go too far cause I want to stay somewhat on track with power levels in this story and I'm working with limited knowledge. Next time, I do promise a Tatsumaki focused chapter, with a possible side of Genos. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing special, just a fill till I get some other strong creatures finished up on my story board before pushing them in.**

Chapter 4

Tatsumaki floated next to Saitama happily, for the first time in her life she had washed and ironed someone else's clothes and loved the result.

"How is it?" asked the green haired esper. Saitama flexed the cloth a bit as he walked, moving his arms around and taking different steps.

"It feels nice, my cleaner never gets it this soft" said the bald hero and the esper smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you, I tried my best."

"I can tell, it's awesome!" said Saitama just before a soda can impacted his head, exploding on nearly all of his freshly cleaned clothes.

"Hahaha! I totally got you!" laughed a soda machine that had somehow sprouted legs and arms.

"The hell is that!?" shouted a random civilian.

"I am the soda machine from hell! I was created by a large power surge in my outlet and from then on I vowed to do whatever I want that makes me happy. Getting soda to explode on someone makes me pretty happy alright!" said the machine before he noticed his feet were no longer on the ground.

"You ruined my masterpiece!" shouted Tatsumaki before the soda machine went flying across the horizon at speeds only Saitama could follow if he had actually looked up instead of staying unmoving, staring at the ground. Just as the soda machine went flying Tatsumaki noticed the ground was shaking quite a bit and turned her head to see…..a tree now standing twenty feet tall with root like legs.

"That stupid machine left, now nature will take her course on you humans!" shouted the sentient tree, wrapping a route around Saitama before pulling as hard as it could. All that it accomplished was ripping off said limp half way and leaving the other half squirming around, squirting sap everywhere it moved. In another bad turn of luck the sap sprayed all over the still unmoving Saitama and Tatsumaki's look turned darker than a moonless night.

"Stop making things worse, stupid nature!" Tatsumaki shouted once more, holding her hand out as the tree glowed green. In a show of her mastery over her powers the tree began to shrink, collapsing on itself before all that was left was a small ball just barely an inch in diameter.

"Not so tough now" said Tatsumaki, glaring at the lifeless ball and ignoring the mass of…trash forming from a dumpster truck behind her.

"To think…chemicals mixed in such a place would bring me life" said the trash muck as it slithered out and noticed Tatsumaki with her back turned.

"You, child, will be my first victim" said the muck as it moved towards her only to be blown to nothingness by a single punch from Saitama.

"Fighting dirty is no way to fight" was all he said as the trash being exploded all over him, covering his suit fully in the filth that was stored in the muck. Tatsumaki instantly heard the explosion and turned, just in time to see the trash muck explode and cover Saitama.

"No no no no no! We're cleaning that and your walking home in different clothes!" Saitama couldn't, or wouldn't, say anything as she dragged him down the sidewalk and back to her apartment. The bald hero once more stood in a pair of plain white shorts and a black t-shirt as Tatsumaki used her powers to clean the suit again.

"No need to worry so much, it's just cloth. I can go buy more if you want me to" said Saitama.

Tatsumaki sighed "It's not that, it's the fact I tried to do something nice for you after all you've done and it just turns terrible." In a show of impressive speed she felt him embrace her from behind, holding her close, the two sharing one another's warmth.

"You're doing fine as it is, there's no need to ever have to pay me back. Being around is payment enough" said Saitama and Tatsumaki's face flushed, she was glad he hugged her from behind.

"I-if you say so" said Tatsumaki.

"I do, now when you're done we can-" his sentence was cut short when Tatsumaki's phone went off.

The esper picked it up and answered "What!?" _"Miss Tatsumaki, we have a situation. It seems a large lava demon has been spotted appear out of a volcano just off of the former Hawaiian islands. Can you take care of it?"_ "Sure, but how am I going to get there?" _"A private jet has already landed on top of the apartment, there are a few extra spaces if you are attending to guests, hero's only of course."_ "Ugh, we'll be up in a minute." _"Thank you once again, Miss Tatsumaki."_

"What happened?" asked Saitama.

"Gotta take care of some lava monster off the Hawaiian islands, wanna come?" asked Tatsumaki.

"If we can take a short break there, I'd love to."

Tatsumaki turned to him and smiled "Deal, now get me to the ceiling quickly. Quicker we leave, longer the stay we have." The jet pilot never even saw someone enter his jet, he just knew it when his target had poked her head into the cock pit.

"Get going, idiot! I wanna relax there after this!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" said the pilot with a salute before tilting the jet's engine back down, lifting it up into the air. Once it had reached optimal height the engines faced their usual way before sending out a powerful burst, shooting the small plan off at speeds many didn't think possible for a private jet.

One hour later

Saitama groaned loudly, looking at the destroyed beach where Tatsumaki had tossed the large lava creature. She had apologized more than enough times afterwards and now she was sulking, her pilot had left by accident and the only way back was a long flight home. That's when she felt someone poke her head, specifically her boyfriend.

"Whaaaaaat?" drawled out the esper.

"Time to go, I'll just let you stay over and we can watch King beat more people online. You like to talk trash while he does anyway" said Saitama.

"It'd take me a bit to get there."

"Can you slow someone's fall?"

Tatsumaki turned to him with an odd look "Of course, why?" Before she knew it she was thrown over his shoulder and he crouched down.

"Then slow mine down when we get near my house" was all the warning she got before he shot off into the air at speeds Tatsumaki never could hope to reach. As they flew away from the island she noticed the giant creator now where he stood and the massive cracks that nearly split the island apart.

' _What more is there too him?'_ thought the esper.

"Slow us down" said Saitama as they neared a street crossing. He noticed the familiar green glow around them as they descended at a much calmer speed until his feet touched the ground. Once he felt he was firmly in place the bald hero turned and walked down the street with Tatsumaki still on his shoulder.

"My house is just down the street so what sounds good for dinner?"

"Not udon noodles" said Tatsumaki.

"Whyyyyy!?" whined Saitama.

"Because that's all you eat, make some chicken!"

"Fine! Chicken ramen sound good?"

The esper sighed, he'd never give up noodles "Whatever."

"Woo! Noodles!"

 **That's a quick chapter four! Made this cause a friend was just watching one punch man and this short chapter hit me like a truck. Review and tell me how this mess was! Take it easy everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back everyone! Sorry for the wait but I just started to get a flush of ideas recently and this was the first thing I got a good chapter for. Begin!**

" _I am taking this in, slowly,  
Taking it into my body.  
This grief. How slow  
The body is to realize  
You are never coming back."  
_― **Donna Masini**

Chapter 5

Saitama sighed, he was doing his normal rounds around his neighborhood and it was once again boring. It wasn't often anything happened but with Tatsumaki, King and Genos out on business he was left with little to do. Well, if by little he meant the constant bothering of Fubuki then there wasn't anything happening.

"Just tell me how you got her to act like this? Please?" said Fubuki, trailing beside him as he walked the streets.

"I didn't do anything, she just started to change" said Saitama, starting to get more and more bothered by her presence.

"I know something must have made her change her attitude! Tell me or I'll force you as the strongest B rank!" said Fubuki before Saitama stopped dead in his tracks. Fubuki was many things, someone who talked her mouth off was one of them. When the man she knew could beat her sister without breaking a sweat ceased movement after her threat she began to consider running.

"Don't talk about Tatsumaki as her changing can be focused to one single being or reason. She is her own person with her own thoughts just as you are. Now, stop bothering me already!" shouted Saitama, gaining the attention of a few passerby's. It was then Fubuki decided it best to not question him so heavily, he was strong willed. She needed to bid her time, wait till it slipped. She knew either he was the cause of it or he knew what changed her sister so much.

"OK ok, fine. I'll drop it" said the younger esper.

"Baldy, what's my sister doing all the way over here?" asked Tatsumaki, floating down in front of Saitama.

"All she does is question me constantly, not much else."

"Oh, she must be desperate for friends" said Tatsumaki with a small laugh.

"I am not!"

"Seems like it since you bother sensei so much" said Genos, appearing behind Saitama.

"I second that" said King, getting out of a cab on the street near them.

"I'd think the same with all that I heard" said Bang, passing by with his brother as they looked for Garou.

"Is every S-rank friends with you?" asked Fubuki.

Saitama shrugged "Dunno, I don't keep track. Genos follows me like a puppy, Tatsumaki likes my company, King's the same way and Bang is pretty old so he gets to do what he wants anyway. Now, I'm trying to find someone to help!" As if his words alone brought damnation, a giant beast landed in front of him.

"Who calls for the screams of innocents? I have come, the evil disaster level dragon, Winged Aardvark!" Now standing nearly four stories tall was a massive aardvark with odd silk wings that belonged on a totally different animal, like the rest of his rippling muscles. The large animal looked down and nearly felt all his will to live leave him in an instant. There were four S-class hero's, a legendary B rank and some A rank he heard about through odd happenings around the city. The hulking beast stepped back but as he took his first few steps someone new spoke.

"Did someone say evil? EVIL! EVIL!" shouted an oddly round old man, shaking his cane at the demon, or more specifically where he thought it was. Just as the beasts foot neared the elder Bang appeared, stopping the foot with just his hand.

"Respect your elders" whispered Bang before Tatsumaki send the beast sailing across the city and far into the ocean.

"He won't come back if he was that scared" said King, watching Genos talk to Fubuki sternly about bothering Saitama.

"Thank you, young man" said the elder.

Bang bowed "It was my pleasure."

"Now I just need to find my side kick, he wandered off somewhere a while ago."

"We can help since nothing else is happening" said Saitama with Tatsumaki sitting on his shoulder.

"You youngsters are too nice but I'll take it anyway! He's got a big nose, wears some ridiculous blue tights and a red shirt…..I think….."

"We'll work with that" said Saitama, lifting the elderly man on his other shoulder as they started to scour the city. All while this happened Fubuki frowned and trailed behind, knowing the end game for this adventure.

Four hours later

"Everyone's done a few laps around the city and asked around. No one saw him today at all" said Genos, returning with King as Fubuki returned with Bang.

"There is one place…" trailed off Tatsumaki but she already doubted he'd be there.

"The graveyard! He liked to go there a lot and visit his family!" the elder suddenly shouted, surprising the others.

"The graveyard is just down the road actually. We were heading there next since it was the last place we thought he'd be" said Genos. Saitama didn't need any more convincing and started the short walk to the land of the dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's pretty big for a graveyard" said King, wondering how nearly ten acres of land was somehow plotted off like this.

Saitama set the old man down "I'll follow him around and the rest of you spread out." No one wasted time and scoured the region. They didn't really find anything living in the area, let alone someone matching the elder's friend. As everyone besides Saitama and the elderly man grouped up and moved to find Saitama they ran into a familiar face in the Hero Association.

"Now what's all these S-class hero's doing wandering together like this instead of helping people?" said Handsomely Mask Sweet Mask.

"We like to mourn as well" said Bang with a quick response.

"Of course, we all do. But does that need all these high rank heros? I think you'd be better off taking turns and helping others while morning those you lost to tragedy."

"Better keep it shut, A-class" threatened Tatsumaki. His ordering of others like he was had become a big agitation for her seeing as he liked to bother Genos and to an extent, Saitama. As they talked the group was making their way through the cemetery and never notice anyone else around.

"That's enough out of you!" shouted Tatsumaki, tired of hearing him constantly try to belittle them all in some way.

"Hey" spoke someone nearby causing the group to find where the sound came from.

"We're having a conversation here" said Sweet Mask only to feel a sudden rush of dread run through the area, putting everyone on high alert. The blue haired hero shook off the dread and smirked.

"Why don't you mind your business? You're probably just a low C-class." Slowly, Saitama turned his head and everyone could see the absolute fury on his face as he looked at Sweet Mask who took an instinctive step back.

" **Shut up"** said Saitama, ending any words that the taller man was going to say. A sudden gust of wind blew his cloak away to show the elder on a small gravestone that read –Barnacle Boy. Everyone present could tell he wasn't breathing, but a smile was plastered on his face with a few dried tear marks seen.

"I thought as much. I wasn't sure at first but seeing him like that with this gravestone tells me I was right" said Fubuki walking forward.

"That's Aqua Man, a former top A-class Hero along with his side kick Barnacle Boy. The two never separated until one day Aqua Man disappeared and a few months later Barnacle Boy passed away in his sleep. He was buried last year and they never found Aqua Man until now."

"I remember that a little bit. I went to the funeral service with Bang then" said King.

"He wanted to be buried with Aqua Man when they found him" said Bang. Tatsumaki frowned then suddenly the ground where the grave was ripped up and set aside. Aqua Man's body was lifted in the air and the coffin door opened before he was placed next to his side kick and the door shut. Once it was shut the dirt was lifted and placed back in its spot.

"He'll be happier there" said Tatsumaki, letting her powers die down as she rested back on Saitaman's shoulder. Fubuki knelt down and pulled her knife out before carving in the tablet. Once she stopped she pocketed the knife and stepped back to let the others see.

The stone now read

 _In loving memory of Barnacle boy_

 _+Aqua Man-Best Friends Forever and ever and ever….._

"You even put their saying down" said King, somewhat surprised the woman even knew it.

"Believe it or not I thought highly of them when I was young and watched the Hero Association. I looked for this old coot for a few months before giving up. Now, I'm just happy their back together again."

"Let's leave them be, I'm hungry" said Saitama, turning on his heel and walking out of the cemetery.

"You ok, baldy?" asked Tatsumaki. He seemed a little out of it.

"Yeah, but I need to have a word with Sweet Mask one day" said Saitama, in a rare moment that he actually seemed threateningly serious.

 **That's a wrap. I know it's been a while but I felt this feel chapter would be good. Most were pretty comical, which I did put in, but I wanted a little sadder note. This will be somewhat AU but not fully. Things will happen a little differently in this one but nothing will get outrageous just yet so I don't go derailing the entire series by accident. Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ho ho ho I have returned once more my children! Not much of an excuse for lack of updates, just no ideas really. I was waiting till the comic got a little farther before I decided to get a heavy hand into the story again. As I said, there is canon elements so I can't just go shoving it to everything and everyone, I need to be gentle. Added to the fact, Tatsumaki is dating Saitama, but that's work around. From this point, I'll be extending the break between when Saitama is ready for the tournament and when it actually happens. This is where this chapter takes place, and possibly the next one which will then lead to the tournament and monster association appearance arc. So we're probably a week after the previous one.**

 **My dear readers, this story has gotten more views than I ever expected and the support behind it is much more that I could have possibly foreseen. I'll do my best to treat it with care and make sure everything is in tip top shape. Just don't yell about my grammar, no beta's right now so it's just me and my tired eyes from finals aren't helping. Here goes guys and girls! Enjoy!**

' _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life'~ Richard Bach_

 _This quote, to me at least, is important to both the story, and to myself. Family is what keeps us moving and the five here in this story are about as close of family as you'll see in this story. It's my intent to do as such, and this chapter is the first foot into their bond strengthening together. Even beyond this chapter, outside, in the real world, remember family can be anyone you hold dear to yourself. Thank you, guys._

Chapter 6

Tatsumaki sighed, watching Genos dodge volleys of rocks she sent at him. Saitama had left for a few hours, needing to go shopping and had asked Tatsumaki to help Genos train so, in her own words, 'he wouldn't rely on Baldy and they could relax more often without being baby sitters.' Genos hadn't taken kindly to that but a side glance from the esper kept his mouth shut. Now here they were, in the middle of a desolate field, with Tatsumaki floating around reading a book as Genos was surrounded by constantly moving rocks. However, he looked to the green haired girl when the rocks stopped, wondering if she had fallen asleep only to see her starring at the whole Saitama left behind from the last spar.

"Is this….from him?"

Genos walked next to her "Yes. This was from our last spar. He only evaded and the moment I asked him to take me seriously this happened. Frankly, that's not what worries me about this."

"How is that not concerning?! Baldy's strong but I can't think of a lot of people able to do that in a spar!"

"Master didn't even make contact with me, or the mountain."

"…eh?" Tatsumaki was lost, did he even make the whole then? Was he an esper too? What?!

"His fist stopped inches from my face and the wind pressure from the blow alone created what you see now. If he had connected, or even hit the mountain, I don't think the results would have been this tame."

"Yoo guys! Did the training go well? I know I've been gone all day so it must have if you two haven't tried to kill each other" said Saitama, walking up with King and Fubuki nearby. He never intended to run into them but King wanted to play and Fubuki seemed intent on studying his every move as a way to find a whole in her sisters wall.

"Hey baldy! You do this?!" shouted Tatsumaki, flying in front of him and he scratched his head then snapped.

"Yeah! Me and Genos trained but I didn't hit it, just stopped before I hit. Why?"

"Hit it."

"Huh?"

"Hit it! Don't pull back, hit. It!" said the woman, getting in his face as he tried to keep her at a more normal distance. They were together in a sense but he liked his personal space at times while she did her best to invade it as much as possible.

"Why? I don't need to-" He didn't get to say anything else as Genos stepped aside and King grabbed his grocery bags.

"You all feed her controlling nature, you know that!" shouted Saitama walking up to the mountain. He stopped in the middle of the hole he made and faced the rest of the mountain left over, a much larger sum than what he'd previously taken down.

Then he turned to the group "How serious are we talking here?"

"Super serious, you cue ball!" shouted his girlfriend and he shrugged.

"Your mess then." Saitama brought a foot forward and slid into a basic stance before he let his muscles tense up. Then, as he winded back and prepared to strike they could hear his voice.

"Serious series, Serious punch!" The moment his fist made contact with the mountain it exploded, literally, into nothing. No dust was left, nothing but an empty landscape of where it once was but the sheer shockwave from the blow destroyed the mountain face behind him as well, and toppled over nearly a mile of tree line to his right. No one moved, Tatsumaki had since touched back down on her own two feet at the sheer awe. It was one thing to see powerful people, Metal knight could have done more damage and Tatsumaki knew she could but it was One. Single. Punch. Nothing extra, no crazy power and they assumed he could easily throw one after the other like a boxer if the need arose. They all hoped that need never arose.

"So, is that what you wanted or do I need to go again?" asked the yellow suited hero, scratching the back of his head before King shook his head.

"No, that's plenty more than I needed to see."

"I need to reevaluate my training" said Genos and Fubuki secretly agreed. She was nowhere near that level, by a long shot. Tatsumaki slowly flew over to him, her form taking a green outline as her powers lifted her up and over to the bald man before touching down a few feet from him. She stood there, looking up at Saitama and had yet to say a thing, making him extremely nervous.

"You…"

Saitama pointed to himself "Me."

"You are amazing, you bald headed, caped idiot!" shouted Tatsumaki, literally jumping up to hug him to which he returned with a confused look.

"W-what did I do? I just punched a little more than normal!" Tatsumaki stopped laughing, King paled, Genos was positive he misheard and Fubuki was ready to kill.

Tatsumaki floated backwards and spoke "Huh?"

"I just said that to sound serious. I held back a little bit. Last time I did that full on I was fighting some crazy alien that could blow up the planet on his own, not a mountain. Put a lot into it but not everything. I might have destroyed more stuff I didn't want to if I did since the mountain was so close to the ground. All the energy would focus down, not forward into an object. Hey, don't look at me like that! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Not that, the fact you actually thought that into something before swinging. You never think before you swing, or really before anything."

"Excuse me, little girl?" A vein throbbed in his forehead and Tatsumaki let her head rest on his as she ground her teeth.

"Wanna say that again, pinko(pinchako?) ball?"

Before things got too heated King spoke "Food's gonna go bad if you don't refrigerate it soon."

"My meat!" shouted Saitama, rushing past her and towards King. He barely recognized the bags were gone before the man spoke up behind them.

"I'll meet you at my place!" By the time the blonde man had turned all he could see was a fading dust cloud right after Tatsumaki shot off like a bullet after him.

"Let's hurry, I fear for the integrity of the apartment" said Genos, knowing exactly what to worry about now.

Fubuki moved after them but kept her thoughts to herself _'How has he gone so unnoticed for so long? What's kept him under wraps for years? No one has reported anything about him, the association thinks he's some half bit hero with decent skill while my sister openly admitted she can't defeat him in combat. Is there a reason she never reported him in on his true abilities?'  
_

* * *

Saitama set the food in the fridge before putting up everything that wasn't refrigerated. By the time he had organized all his food and made room for the next trip Tatsumaki burst through the door and shut it, walking to him due to their new rule of the house. No one was allowed to use powers inside unless a crisis called for it, or something was going to fall on the floor. So, Saitama heard her walk up behind him and huff loudly, to which he ignored and continued on with putting up his items. This only made her angrier as she started to pace after him, attempting to block him or stand in his way but to no avail.

He simply pretended she wasn't there, using his height to just overlook her or move quicker than she expected and get out of her direct line of sight. His luck ran out when she placed her feet on his and got closer to eye level.

"Oh, sorry. Did you need something?"

Her face flushed red "Yes."

"What's that?" Saitama made no move but he held his suspicions when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd done it a few times before, most ended up with her trying to slam him into the countertop. They never worked. But he stayed, unmoving as she neared before closing the distance and ,in a very un-Tatsumaki like manner, she kissed him. They'd shared a quick peck or two but they were always near someone to see.

Now, they were alone. Saitama deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. In that moment, neither would admit it to one another just yet, but it felt….just….. _perfectly right._ He took it a step further, taking over the initiative to let his now ungloved hand comb through her soft green hair and press them together. Neither complained as mouths opened and tongues danced with one another. Then, after a few more seconds the duo separated and she took a step back, both flushed red.

"That….uh…..it was nice, Saitama."

"Yeah...Totally was, Tatsumaki-chan!"

Not one to be outdone she smiled "Adding honorifics are we now, Saitama-kun?" The second after she said that they both felt their faces heat up even more. Neither had been graced with such a relationship before and it was a new, and exciting, experience.

"If that's ok with you" said the man, scratching the back of his head. The esper fiddled with her dress a little, trying to keep eye contact as best she could.

"Only if we're alone. C-can we….you know?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Sure…" Slowly, they closed the gap once more, Tatsumaki being hoisted up to the countertop as Saitama leaned in to capture another kiss. It escalated quicker than the last, getting much more sensual as Tatsumaki began to let her hands wander his chest and Saitama's own grazed down her thigh.

Right as things got to get heated the door clicked and the trio walked in, Genos already ready for a fight only to see Tatsumaki walking into the bedroom with a huff. All the three thought was they finished a fight and she was going to get space in their room as Saitama stayed outside. What they didn't know was she was wanting more and they decided to barge in at the wrong time. The cyborg ushered the two in and locked the door as King rounded the corner to see his friend starting water for noodles.

"More noodles?" groaned King.

"Hm, oh no. Tea for everyone. I'm making steamed rice to mix with some ground beef and fried eggs. Want some guys?"

"Sure, thanks man."

"I wouldn't mind a bowl" responded Fubuki, taking her normal seat at the edge of the room as the cyborg approached his master.

"Is everything between you two ok, sensei?"

"Yeah, she's just upset I held back but I think she'll be fine in a bit. She knows it's better I did anyway. How are you and Fubuki since you seem to be around each other so much?"

"I'd sooner kill her/I'll rip his body to shreds" said both in unison, making the caped hero laugh a little.

"Genos, can you watch all this stuff for a bit? I need to change and make sure she's not plotting my death for too long."

"Too long?" asked King in a worried tone as he watched his friend walk inside his room before the door shut and clicked softly, signifying it was locked now.

* * *

Saitama planned to just change and make sure she wasn't _actually_ plotting his death. What he didn't expect was to walk on her mid change, wearing only a blue and white hoodie half on with the words OPPAI written on it and is usual design below. Past the hoodie, all Saitama got a full view of was plenty of stomach, legs, and black and green panties. He was used to the legs part but seeing her without the outfit on somehow made them stand out even more.

Knowing it best not to shout he covered his eyes and turned his head, trying to make sure she didn't get furious with him. He could hear her feet get closer to him but he didn't budge, nor turn to face her until her hand rested on his chin and she brought it around to face her. He made sure to make direct eye contact, and with her leaning over a bit his peripherals couldn't see anything but legs, like her normal outfit.

"Am…..Do I look so bad you need to do that?"

"Eh? No no no! I just saw more than I should! I didn't want you upset so I turned around cause I walked in without knocking and then this happened and….and….and now we're here." His confusion and worry only grew when she started to giggle a little to herself and it shot up even more once her body was coated in green. With her powers active she raised herself up and gave a soft peck on his lips before resting back down and taking a few steps back.

"I've long accepted that we're together and I know you did before I even thought it was possible. Might as well get used to me now, baldy, cause you can't get ride of me!" She smiled as she spoke and walked backwards. Once she finished speaking she spun on her heel and began to move around to find her sweatpants and socks. Saitama seemed awestruck for a bit, doing his best impression of a fish before shaking his head. She was right after all, and he knew she'd never let him go, nor could he let her go…oh boy.

He stripped his outfit off, taking everything and hanging it back up since he only wore it for a few hours that day. The hero contemplated then slipped on a pair of shorts before moving to is dresser for a plain white t-shirt. He sparred one last glace at his girlfriends back, watching her bend over to slide on her usual black sweatpants as he grabbed a shirt from the dresser on his side of the bed. It took him a bit to get it on and as he did Tatsumaki stole her own looks, seeing his form fitting upper body before the shirt covered it away once more. She could still feel her excitement from a few minutes prior and mentally slapped herself. Her hormones were playing games again and with a significant other it only fed fuel to the flames. Just as she slipped some socks on and he closed the closed back up she stopped next to him, assuming to walk out with him. What she didn't expect was for him to turn at speed she wasn't prepared to follow and leave his own quick kiss on her.

He pulled back and smiled "Green and black suits you." She seemed to think hard about what he said before her thoughts collected and her face lit up like a light.

"T-t-t-thank you!" she said, much louder than intended. He nodded, then walked towards the door with her close behind and just as he went to open it she hugged him tightly from behind.

"Saitama-kun. I…." she squeezed tighter "Thanks for that. Besides Fubuki, no one's seen that much. Watching you act like that, and say such nice things….just…..thanks."

Saitama turned and patted her head "Anytime, Tatsumaki-chan. I'll always stand by what I said, cause you look amazing no matter what." She smiled and let go, allowing him to open the door for her before exiting himself and shutting it. What Saitama did notice was that all eyes were on the duo, looking for any signs of a fight.

"We made up, you savages!" shouted the esper to the group before sitting down diagonally from King as he started up an online fighting game. She started to get on the mic, shouted obscenities as King demolished anyone in his way while Genos and Saitama cooked for the room.

Genos took that time to comment "Made up or made out? I can understand the possible mix up." For all due credit, Fubuki seemed to be the most flustered. King snorted, Tatsumaki shouted louder which Genos only hoped was at the game while his master showed no reaction at all. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they did just talk things out like normal…no, impossible. He'll catch them one day.

Within no time at all food was laid out, Tatsumaki opted to sit in Saitama's lap as they ate, King decided wisely to keep his mouth shut on any nagging comments lest he lose his meal, and possibly his stomach. Genos was as his normal self, eating quite a lot while Fubuki ate at a slower, more reserved pace, compared to the rest of the group.

All in all, it was wholesome for the group. Everyone was enjoying the atmosphere as they ate. Right up until screams could be heard outside and thunderous crashes rumbled the apartment complex.

"Good think I just finished" said Saitama, patting his stomach as Tatsumaki and King were busy stuffing more food into their bowls.

"Hey….. we gotta help them" said the caped her.

"You change and help, we'll tag along and eat" said the esper and her boyfriend sighed, rushing off to throw his suit back on. In less than a minute the group made their way outside and shook fear and hope into the running crowd of civilians. There it was, two legendary S class hero's, a newly crowned S class, a well known B class and…..a bald man in a cape? Side kick maybe?"

"Who are you calling a side kick?!" shouted Saitama to the sky, making Fubuki jump a little and Genos arch an eyebrow.

"No one has called you anything yet, master."

"Get going baldy! We got people to save!" shouted Tatsumaki, floating behind the three with King. She was eating out of the main pot and periodically handed King a scoop from the large ladle.

"Ok ok, geez. Coulda sworn though….." He took off in a light jog, a really light jog so the others could keep up with relative ease, even King, as they began their search for the villain's afoot.

 **Done! I figured this was a good place to stop before I put to much into this. I made this story as more of a small chapter update set up, add funny parts, some mushy stuff and a little canon story here and there. Mainly just for mushy and funny stuff but canon keeps things in line and easier to work with. Apologized on the lateness and shortness but I didn't want to push out a 10,000+ chapter with a stretched story. This gets an easy reintroduction for myself, and older readers from before the hiatus, and hopefully no more will happen soon. Expect an update within a month. My new job gives me time to write now and finals are nearly over. Long live the updates!**

 **As a side note, thank you to everyone for supporting me. Frankly, with my mainly Naruto-centric focus it's been tough stretching to new areas. The Naruto side is dying, views are much less than ever before if you aren't a well-known writer on here or sticking with main parings, but I've been living with it just fine. This is such a fun piece to write and it's awesome seeing all the feedback from you guys. From me, to you, thank you a million times over. Take care everyone and don't forget to review! These mean a lot and help, especially after such a long break!**


End file.
